


SuperWorts

by ConnorBlueNovak



Series: HogNatural [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Wears Glasses, Dean Winchester is a Nerd, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a nerd, Squib Crowley, Witch Charlie Bradbury, Wizard Balthazar, Wizard Benny Lafitte, Wizard Castiel (Supernatural), Wizard Dean Winchester, Wizard Lucifer, Wizard Sam Winchester, Wizerd Gabriel, wizard michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorBlueNovak/pseuds/ConnorBlueNovak
Summary: Supernatural and Harry Potter crossover where Dean is Harry, Sam is his twin brother and You-Know-Who is still ugly and after the boy who lived.Note to me: Insert a more interesting and catchy paragraph here. (Thank you future self)The first chapter is basically a long summary, don't worry they're not all that short.Also, Destiel, because I can't not. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: HogNatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	SuperWorts

Dean and Sam Winchester of number 4 Bunker Drive were perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. They are twins and even though Dean was born a little over 3 minutes before Sam, Sam often joked about being the ‘big’ brother as he is much taller than his sibling.

The boys are not identical twins which is very easy to tell not only because of their height differences but also with their hair and eyes.

Sam looked like a good mix between his mother Mary and father John with broad shoulders (for an 11-year-old) and quite a large forehead. He was more tanned than his brother mainly because Dean doesn't ten very well and burns in the sun more often then turns lightly golden.

Speaking of Dean, the boy in question looks so much like his mother. He has her light brown hair, her fair skin and her most beautiful green eyes. Sadly he was picked on at school because of his looks, though he was never alone, the brothers would always stick together, through thick and thin.

Dean also had a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, Dean remembered asking his aunt about how he had gotten it once, as he couldn't remember a time where he was scar free and it was certainly no birthmark. His aunt had only snapped at him and told him, rather harshly, that he had gotten it from the car crash from when his parents' heads dyed.

She had also told him not to ask questions, this was the first rule to a dull life with the Dursleys, don't ask questions.

Both boys were named in honor of their mother's own parents, Dean from Deanna and Sam from Samual. Both of whom had passed away some time before the two were born.

Before the boys were even born they were loved, loved so dearly and so deeply by their parents. They were their little miracles, that's what their mother had always called them as before she got pregnant she was told that her chances of conception were close to none.

With this in mind, you would have thought that the boys would have grown up happy, safe and in a loving home. That couldn't be further from the truth.

You see, nearly ten years ago the Winchesters were attacked by You-Know-Who the most evil and powerful wizard of his time, or so they say.

The man, that terrible, terrible man, had gone to their house on Halloween night with the intention to kill. The strangest thing about this was that he didn't go there to kill Mary or John. He was there to kill Dean, their eldest and most beloved son.

(most beloved as in they love him not as in love him more than Sam, there loved equally thank you very much)

The reasons for this are still unknown today, the entire thing is shrouded in mystery and guesswork is all anyone can do to try and put a finger on what happened that night.

The only thing that is known for certain is that the boy, Dean, had somehow survived the attack and in doing so seemed to have had the killing cure rebound upon its maker. However, it was already far too late for their poor mother and father as they both lay lifeless on the floor. Mary in the children's nursery and her husband in the living room.

They had both been killed trying to protect their miracle boys. Their boys who they would both sacrifice anything for, including themselves.

That night a large man with a great shaggy head of hair and matching main for a beard rescued the boys from the ruined house and, on Dumbledore's orders, taken them in his flying motorbike to their only living relatives, the Dursleys…

The Dursleys were as mundane as it was possible to be and possessed no special talent or power other than the powers of keeping a very long very petty grudge.

They had unwillingly taken in the boys that they found on their doorsteps with the letter explaining who, how and why they were, where they were. Despite being her nephews the boys weren't and aren't wanted in this household, no not at all… But still, they were trapped there for some unknown reason as their aunt Petunia had not thrown out her only sister's sons on that dreaded day.

Growing up Dean and Sam had to wear all of their spoiled, piggy cousins second-hand clothing when it no longer fit him. They were bullied and ridiculed as school and forced to sleep in a small cupboard under the stars… That they could both barely fit into.

Life most definitely isn't perfect for the twins, nor is it really good in most ways but the one thing they do both still have, firmly in their grasp is hope.

Hope and one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> I will contine this work untill it is complete that I can promise!
> 
> Also Ill hopefully improve the tags if I can.
> 
> Below is the Characters and who they have been swapped with or not swapped with
> 
>  _ **The Winchesters / Potters**_  
>  Dean as Harry  
> Sam as Harry's non existent twin brother  
> Dean has the scar
> 
>  _ **The Novak’s / Weasley’s**_  
>  Molly as Mrs. Weasley (Cuz I can't think of anyone else)  
> Chuck as Mr. Weasley  
> Michael as Bill  
> Lucifer as Charlie  
> Percy as Percy  
> Balthazar as Fred  
> Gabriel as Gorge  
> Castiel as Ron  
> Charlie as Ginny 
> 
> Sorry guys but only Charlie and Molly are redheads the rest have their normal hair coloring.  
> They will all also be in Gryffindor just so they can be together, not because I think they would all be in that house nesaseraly.
> 
>  _ **Other students**_  
>  Garth as Neval Longbottom  
> Benny as a (nice) Slytherin (Because damit not all of them have to be bad)
> 
>  _ **Other Teachers**_  
>  Rowena as Prof Magonagle  
> Crowley as Mr. Filch  
> Cain as Prof Snape - but he didn't love Dean and Sam's mum  
> Prof Dumbledore  
> ProfFlitwick  
> Prof Sprout  
> Prof Bins  
> Madam (Poppy) Pomfrey  
> Rubeus Hagrid  
> Zachariah as Prof Qurrral 
> 
> _**The Malfoy’s mostly the same**_  
>  Narcissa Malfoy  
> Lucius Malfoy  
> Dick Roman as Draco Malfoy 
> 
> _**The Dursleys Same as ever**_  
>  Petunia  
> Vernan  
> Dudley
> 
> I'd love to hear suggestions for more if anyone has any!


End file.
